


Edward's terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day

by TheKeeper_of_TheSmut



Series: The Kinky Sexcapades of Edward Cobblepot-Nygma [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Brief Mention of Violence, Canon Autistic Character, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Non-Sexual Age Play, genderbent oswald cobblepot - Freeform, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut/pseuds/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut
Summary: Oswald and Ostara are still trying to navigate their husband's different subspaces and help him as much as they can. There's a lot of emotional trauma and mental illness to work through first. Ostara has been suspicious of Edward's subspace for a while and suspects he might be a little. And one bad day proves her right.





	Edward's terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day

Ed's subspace was always tricky to navigate. Some days he needed to be taken care of and spoiled, luxurious baths, rich food, lots of snuggles and kisses and soft gentle little orgasms. Other days he needed to be the one spoiling them. Put in the place of a servant in order to fill the gaping hole his years of abuse had caused. He needed to be needed, to prove he wasn't worthless.

And Oswald and Ostara had to walk a very fine line to make sure he remained comfortable and safe. Pushing too far in either subspace had set Eddie off before so a system of safe words and signals was put in place. Sometimes they could convince their husband to plan a scene with them on a day off.

The problem was Edward's already shaky mental state made it hard to control when he went into subspace. And Oswald and Ostara had to be careful to figure out what had triggered the sudden switch before they could proceed.

The names Mama and Daddy had first popped up when Ed had dropped into a subspace where he needed them to take charge and make him serve them. They were common enough terms in the dom/sub scene that neither had thought too much of it.

They had brought it up when Edward was himself again and he'd seemed flustered. They were both quick to assure Edward that it was alright if he wanted to call them that. It's not like they hadn't enjoyed it as well. The names carried over to his other subspace as well, but the tone and context were clearly different, bordering on something else.

Ostara had always felt that Edward’s other subspace was bordering on pet play or perhaps little space. Some form of headspace where Edward needed to let someone else take complete control so that he could finally stop overthinking and worrying. Regardless of whichever one it ended up being Ostara had dedicated herself to researching them. In both there sexual and non sexual forms and was prepared in case something happened.

Ostara had brought up her suspicion Edward might have a littlespace or petspace as well to Oswald but so far they hadn't seen any concrete evidence. He was still perfectly coherent during his sub scenes, even if he sometimes went non verbal. She made Oswald read up on them and they both agreed to buy the basic items that would be needed in either scenario.

Their husband had been stressed for days and they'd been trying to get him to relax. Take a day off, leave early, or let them work it out in subspace, which was slowly happening more often as Edward opened up. However, their taller lover was nothing if not especially stubborn, and a little scared to admit how damaged he really was. As if he feared they would leave him if he finally stopped fighting it and let them help him. As if having a subspace was something to be ashamed of.

He'd continued to insist he was fine, despite being obviously not. The final straw came during a crime meeting when some one insisted Edward made a mistake on their payments. He did not. And Oswald did not appreciate being lied to or having money he was owed being withheld.

Now Oswald's temper and general distrust gave him a standoffish personality, unless he needed to charm someone, like the Gotham public. Edward tended to be intimidating in height and mannerisms but overall just gave people an unsettled vibe. Ostara however, was considered the saint of the three.

It's her generally sweet and kind nature that keeps people like Gabe, Zsasz, and Penn firmly on Oswald's side. That and the money. But hell, no one could say no to her home cooking and a batch of sinfully good cookies. Especially when they weren't given out freely and only bestowed upon those who Ostara deemed above the rest of the Gotham scum.

And up unto the point where Edward had to bite his lip to prevent a ragged sob from tearing out of his trembling form, no one save Oswald had truly seen her pissed off. Sure Edward, Zsasz and Gabe had seen her lose her temper. Penn and Olga had seen her frustrated and upset, but none of them could say they had ever seen her eyes go as cold and her tone as venomous and bone chilling as it did in that moment.

In the second it took for Edward to hunch over and the man who made the remark to twitch his lips into a smirk Ostara had stood from her chair. Her pearl handled, silver detailed handgun out of the holster hidden beneath her dress. Despite the decorative nature of the handgun it was not for show. All eyes turned towards her in shock, as she usually sat passively between the Kingpin and his right hand taking notes on the proceedings. She was quite good at keeping track of who said what, who owed what, and every dirty little secret you never wanted to come to light.

“You do know what they say happens to liars, correct?” Her voice was low and icy, the polar opposite of the polite warm tone she had. And so different from the explosive screaming and cussing they got from Oswald. Her face didn’t turn red, there was no obvious snarl or sneer. Just icy impassiveness, like a goddess staring down at a vexing insect.

“I'm not a lia-”  
*Bang*  
“They burn in hell. Now, I think you should all head home and take the time to commit this lesson to heart. Take that,” she gestured to the fresh corpse, “with you. And one of you better set his affairs in order. Mr. Cobblepot will expect to be paid in full, with a 20% compensation for the behavior displayed tonight. You have until tomorrow morning before I send Mr. Penn and Zsasz around to collect.”

She swept her handgun around the room again, ice blue eyes gleaming with rage. “Any objections?”

A chorus of “no ma’am"s rang through the room.

“Good, then get the fuck out of my house.” She stood and helped Oswald up before pausing and turning back to the table. “Oh, and have a lovely night,” she cooed in a falsely sweet tone. Turning to the two men lurking in the corner of the room she flashed a strained, but genuine smile.

“Gabe, Zsasz, be dears and make sure they all find the door. And then you can take the leftovers from Olga’s duck roast with you. Help yourselves to some dessert too.”

The two men stood to attention and nodded, full of respect, and no small amount of terror, for the small women in front of them.  
“Yes ma'am.” And immediately began ushering people out of the room.

Ostara holstered her gun and went over to Ed, whose head was still ducked down, hands fisted into his hair and pulling, and trembling like a leaf. “Edward?” Getting no response she gently took one hand that was fisted in his hair and gently untangled it.

“Shhhh, come now love, let's go to bed.”  
Edward whimpered and shied from her touch but she shushed him. Running her free hand soothingly through his frazzled hair and gently easing his other hand down.

Their husband whimpered something, but it was muffled. “What was that, hun?”

Oswald still couldn't hear what he said, but whatever it was made Ostara let out a whine.  
“Eddie, love, look at me. That's it, good boy. See, that man isn't here and he can't hurt you anymore. I promise you.”

Edward sniffles, glancing around the room before turning to look at Ostara.  
“Mama, awe you mad at me?”

And suddenly it clicks. This is it, the straw that broke the camel's back and sent Ed into littlespace.

“No baby, it's not your fault. That was a bad man telling naughty lies. Now Eddie, can you tell me how old you are? Be honest.”

Ed makes a face, clearly trying to think of what to say before his face crumples again.  
“I dunno.”

“Can you guess for us, sweetheart?” Oswald cuts in.

Ed makes another face, nose scrunched cutely before he grins and holds up five fingers.  
“Alright then, little one, it's been a long day. Let's get you upstairs and into a nice bubble bath and then to bed.”

“Can I sleep wif you an’ Daddy tonight? I'm still scawed.”

“Of course baby. Now come on, get up and Daddy will take you upstairs and run you a bath. Mama's gonna go get your pjs and a surprise for you.”

Eddie stands up and grins, turning wide chocolate eyes to Ostara. “A suwpwise! For me?” He's suddenly hesitant. Ducking his head shyly but still obviously excited.

“Of course! Good boys get surprises all the time. And you've been a very good boy,” Oswald says gently taking Ed's hands and leading him up the stairs.

“But….I didn't listen to Mama and Daddy. You tol’ me to let you help an’ I didn't listen. I….I lied. Said I was fine, but…”Ed hiccuped like he was going to start crying.

Oswald turns and pulls his husband into a hug. “It's ok Eddie, sometimes Daddy isn't very good at asking for help either. It's hard to admit you need it, but at the end of the day it's important to remember that there are people who love you and want you to be safe and happy.”

“....Like when you leg hurt and you won't west? And Mama has to come get you and she yells at you but weally she's just worwied?”

“Exactly, and maybe she's a little cross with me because I refused to wear the brace, but she doesn't stay angry. Now, let's get you out of these clothes and into a nice bath. What kind of bubbles do you want.”

“Gween!”

__________

While Oswald helps Edward take his mint and honey scented bath Ostara begins setting up the room. There's a lamp with a moving shade that's an exact star map of the night sky, or a part of it anyway. Its soft yellow glow filling the room.

A mattress protector has been put on the bed just in case. She's not sure how old exactly Edward is, despite the rough guess of five, and she figured it was better safe than sorry when buying little supplies. There's a green dinosaur patterned sippy cup full of apple juice sitting on the nightstand. A green dino onesie is sitting on the bed for Ed, fresh from the drier and still warm.

Several stuffed dogs, kittens, dinosaurs, dragons, and teddy bears are lined up on chairs and dressers and a few on the bed. There's a green paci that says “Mama's boy” on it in neat script. There's a few more in a box in the nightstand in case this one gets dirty or if Ed would prefer a different one. He can pick out his own onesie tomorrow night too if he's still little.

Edward and Oswald come into the room, Ed damp and wrapped in a towel and blinking sleepily. His eyes light up when he looks at the room and he's smiling.

“Do you like it baby boy?”

“All this for me?!”

“Of course! Only the best for our little boy.”  
Ed immediately hugs Oswald before scampering over to hug Ostara.

“Fank you! Fank you! Fank you!”

Oswald chuckles picking up a brush and beckoning Ed over to start gently untangling his wet curls.  
“You're very welcome, sweetheart. Now I'm gonna do your hair then we'll get your jammies on. Do you need to potty again?”

“No, went pee before bath and don't need to go.”

Ostara smiles but still gets the pull ups she bought out. They help Ed dress, giggling at his “scawy dino sounds” before tucking him in and letting him take a few small sips of juice.

Their little one is clearly exhausted as his eyes are barely cracked open and Ostara catches his hand before he can stick his thumb in his mouth and gently eases the paci in. He sighs and his eyes slip closed, hugging his green alien plushie tight and curling up so his head rests on Ostara's chest.

“Good night little one,” Ostara whispers, pressing a kiss to Edward’s forehead. Oswald slides into bed behind Ed, wrapping his arm protectively around him.

“Sweet dreams, sweetheart,” he adds leaning in to kiss his cheek.

It’s not much longer before their husband falls completely asleep. Oswald and his wife share a look, they don’t know if Ed will be back to himself when he wakes up or not, but if he isn’t they can reschedule things. Nothing is more important than taking care of their beloved Edward. And once he is back to normal they know they’re going to have to talk to him about this.

Yet another thing to get him to open up about. To accept as a part of who is and that they love him no matter what. It won’t be easy and they know he’s going to be embarrassed and try to deny it. But they can be patient, they’ll get him to come around eventually. After all, it’s what good Mamas and Daddies do.


End file.
